A Supernatural Star Wars Story
by Kittygoesrawrrr
Summary: Dean Winchester is ready to become a Jedi Knight, but can he handle all the weight on his shoulders? And what is wrong with Sam? (Rating may change later, this is my first story!)
1. Chapter 1: Study Party? BORING

Dean Winchester walked out of the Jedi Temple.

Well, he was running.

Like he was running away from a monster.

He ran towards one off the pillars in front of the temple and hid behind it, slowly looking around the corner to reveal a furious Bobby Singer who was standing in the opening of the Temple. After he looked around he sighed and went back in.

Dean really pissed him of this time by not paying attention in his lesson. It was the end of the year after all! He should be focusing on being knighted and he already knew everything.

He sighed with relief and turned so his back was against the pillar as Jo Harvelle was standing in front of him. He jumped and closed his eyes, grunting.

She smiled at his reaction and looked at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Master Singer's lesson right now? I thought you were talking about that earlier,"

Dean chuckled as he patted on her shoulder and walked past her, saying "Oh well, the old man is pissed off so I thought I would skip. Besides, it's the end of the year so I have to relax,"

Jo looked confused as they faced each other again.

"But this is the most important part of the year! You can't just skip lessons like that!"

Dean laughed and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and headed of in the direction of his brother, who he spotted at the stairs. He was talking to the newest student of the temple, a girl saved from the Sith. Her name was Ruby and she was a skilled fighter, even kicking Dean's ass in a couple of friendly matches. Sam started liking her but both Bobby and Dean started to notice something about her that wasn't good. Dean had shrugged it off, but Bobby still had a bad feeling about it.

Ruby was showing Sam a hologram of what appeared to be a ship as Dean approached and stood beside his brother. Sam looked at Ruby and then at Dean with an annoyed look.

"Don't tell me you are skipping Bobby's lesson again," Sam said as he rubbed over his forehead. Ruby put the hologram back into her bag as she listened to the conversation the two brothers were having.

"Maybe? Dude, it's the end of the year and we are allowed to have some fun,"

Sam made his well-known bitchface as he looked at Dean. Dean just smiled and patted him on the head.

"Cheer up Sammy, we should go for a drink tonight. Me, you, beer. Sounds like a good plan, right?"

"It's Sam, and no. I have other plans for tonight,"

"Oh really? What, studying all night long for your exams? Come on, one night is not a big deal. I can invite more people. Maybe Jo can come, or Garth,"

Before Sam could argue further, Ruby decided to speak up.

"Actually, Sam here is coming to my party. I'm inviting some classmates for an end of the year party. And we are also going to study during the party. See it as a Study party,"

"Study party? Sounds boring,"

"You're boring, Dean," Sam said as he rolled his eyes.

"Bitch,"

"Jerk,"


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the angel!

_**I AM NOT DEAD! YAY!**_  
_**So I wrote about 5 parts but they did not save properly so I probably have to rewrite them sooner or later :( But for now, enjoy this weird chapter hehe!**_

That evening, Dean spent his time at a bar. He already drank 4 beers but he didn't feel drunk at all. He was wearing his Jedi robe and he had his green lightsaber on his belt. He was alone, but he enjoyed the chattering around him.

He ordered another beer and looked around. Next to him were 3 drunks playing a game with little monsters and a dice. On his other side, a hot woman was leaning against the counter. He sighed.

Normally he would go for it, but not tonight. He was about to drink from his beer as he heard a gun shot from the other side of the bar. A Rodian guy had a small hand gun, pointing at a figure in a robe. Everyone in the bar went quiet and stared at the two. Some people quickly went outside while others wanted to see what would happen. The figure grabbed a lightsaber and turned it on, before cutting off the Rodian's hand after which the Rodian quickly fled.

_So another Jedi out for a drink tonight_, Dean thought. He turned back to his drink and saw that the girl next to him had disappeared. He continued to drink until a man sat next to him.

"Can I have your best and strongest drink?" the man asked as he put off his hood. The bartender nodded and turned around.

Dean looked over to the guy and noticed the robe. It was the same guy who chopped off the Rodian's hand. The slightly older Jedi noticed Dean staring at him, and he turned to face him. He has almost golden eyes, which sparkled In the dim bar lights.

"It's not very polite to stare, young Jedi," the man said as he smirked.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry,"

"No worries, I'm Gabriel,"

"Dean," Dean said. He looked back at his drink before turning to Gabriel once again. Gabriel received his drink from the bartender.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Dean then said, with a confused look on his face. Gabriel smirked as he took a sip from his drink.

"I'm a Jedi Master, and I was once in the Jedi Council before disappearing. Most people thought me dead but I'm not. I've been living in secret for years. I think I disappeared from the Jedi council about 250 years ago,"

Dean almost choked on his drink. He was sitting next to someone who must be about 280 years old?

"So.. You are about 280 years old? How is that even possible?"

"Eh, long story. But to make it short, I did this thing and then this thing happened and now I can live forever. Or, until someone decides to kill me," Gabriel said in a serious tone before smirking again. Dean opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He turned back to his drink and raised his eyebrows.

Gabriel looked over at Dean, and chuckled quietly. After they both finished their drinks and talked for a bit about how the Jedi council had changed over the years, Gabriel patted Dean on the shoulder and went off of his bar stool.

"I hope to see you again soon, Dean. But remember, don't tell anybody about me. Got it?"

Dean nodded slightly and Gabriel smiled. He then put his hood back on and went out of the bar. After Dean chatted for a bit with the bartender, he decided to go home.


End file.
